


【盾虫】Particular Training

by Art_y_an



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: There’s no need of summaries for a PWP. Anyway, Peter and Steve are lovers, but Steve is not a virgin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PWP, don’t ask why. Probably after You will Never Know.

 

 

 

與體溫相較只能稱上微熱的水流順著少年後腦勺的髮梢，流淌過有著優美曲線的頸肩，順理成章的是少年郎纖細不失英挺的蝴蝶骨以及背樑，而就當細流將順著地心引力深入臀瓣間隱密的暗處時，冷不防被後頭外力猛地蠻橫撞擊，最終只能在空中紛飛成一顆顆水珠，在狹窄盥洗室的玻璃牆面打出清晰得就像裂痕的水痕，而室內逐漸升高的溫度旋即又用了新的霧氣覆蓋上，與嘩啦啦的水聲愣是將裡頭掩實得像是一個獨立空間。

 

被那一撞撞出了一線理智的Peter不太明白自己究竟如何落入現在這個窘境的。

他隱隱記得 **原本只是普通的體能訓練** ，因為前些陣子單打獨鬥制伏蜥蜴人時他斷了幾根肋骨，連好好的呼吸和大笑都成了問題，而Steve在責難他的魯莽後似乎也認為這種言教對於Peter並沒有實質意義──他們都知道，就算下次同樣的事發生，Peter還是會孤軍應戰的，他一向不是個會撒嬌的孩子──所以在他傷好得差不多後便幫他訂定了每天訓練的時程，其背後的意涵儼然就是縱容他的所作所為，讓當時在邊上看Steve一席話說得正氣凜然的Natasha不禁翻了個大大的白眼，說了句「秀恩愛死得快」就拋下面紅耳赤的兩人走出了大廳。

但也許她只是在找能調戲Dr. Banner的題材吧，anyway，剛才說到哪？轉了轉渾沌的腦子，Peter模糊的又想起半小時前的情景……噢對，原本只是普通的體能訓練。與其他人不同──也有可能是 **年代感** 不同──Steve習慣在體育室樓下相對老舊的單間鋪幾塊墊子直接練習，反正說實在近身戰最重要還是肉體間的搏鬥與體術的競技，而Captain America本人顯然就已經是最好的教材，還需要其他的什麼呢？

總之，小半個月下來，Peter早從一開始的戰戰兢兢、沒幾分鐘就因為太緊張被壓制在地，到現在可以像平常打鬥時邊嘴碎邊盪著蛛絲躲來躲去，直到Steve受不了將他強行拖下來逼他應戰的程度。而今天也一如往常，在他被斬斷蛛絲落下、勉強用蜘蛛怪力抵抗了幾下後，他就被技巧性的反縛了四肢，毫無反擊之力的癱在地上，而看來還算從容的Steve在他身體上方喘息，儘管兩人的身軀並沒有切實的貼在一起，激烈運動過後自然散發的熱氣卻隨著彼此的氣味纏在一塊，彷彿他們正在緊擁著對方。一時脫力的兩人都不想動作，Steve自顧自的調適著呼吸的頻率，金色髮緣沾上的汗水就像是低垂的麥穗，隨重力滴上了Peter的面頰、沿著年輕臉龐的輪廓滑下了側臉，那種幾乎微不可察的觸感及癢意使男孩不免輕笑出聲，像是嬉戲一般的笑聲自然引來了年長者帶有困惑的注視，冰藍瞳色在光線折射下就像乾淨的湖面，甚至清晰到能倒映少年的面容──那種自己似乎在此刻就是對方整個世界的錯覺擄獲了Peter，他情不自禁抬起頭吻了Steve。

那種衝動就像夏季的風暴，急速而猛烈。他甚且忘記了艱難的處境，小心翼翼卻又急促的沿著眼睛、鼻樑、臉頰細吻，最終也不知怎地演變成嚙咬著對方的下唇，彷彿急切地想要在這個時刻、在對方的人生中填滿自己的愛意，否則晚了一秒就將有所遺憾。

Steve愣了好一會兒也才反應過來的鬆開男孩的手腳，任對方像是突然患了肌膚渴求症的攀上他寬闊的肩頭，並將雙腳固定在他的腰窩、鍥而不捨的俯著首試圖用舌尖扳開他的雙唇。感覺Peter這姿態就像是撲倒主人舔個不停的大狗，Steve不禁笑了出來，寵溺的用堅實的臂膀環住對方的下盤以免那總是莽莽撞撞的孩子栽下來，然而這笑意似乎來得不是時候，Peter不滿的停下動作望著被腦中想像逗得樂不可支的Steve，鼓得大大的眼睛就像是隨時會濺出水花的大海。

「怎麼了？」見男孩不開心的Steve不甚在意的摸摸他的頭，試圖將柔軟但凌亂的棕髮理回正確的位置。

「你覺得我是 **孩子** 。」方才像要叫板的氣勢全都因為對方的一句話消失無蹤，心裡暗罵自己實在很不爭氣的Peter無力的垂下了肩膀，語氣有些失落。「I’ve already known what I am doing, Cap.」

「No, Peter. Not the way you thought.」Steve知道這下自己不做些什麼，這沒有安全感的孩子指不定又要亂想些什麼了，他伸手按下對方的後頸吻上Peter的額頭，虔誠的樣態輕易的讓男孩紅了臉，使他挑挑眉。「你的害羞遲到了嗎？」

Peter的臉又更紅了點，好似這才想起了方才的主動，但怎麼樣也倔強的不願將視線移開，就這樣死死盯著Steve的眼睛，彷彿將畢生的勇氣都賭在了這上頭。

「…不夠。」半晌，他終於說了這句話，聲音輕得就連離他這麼近的Steve也沒聽清。

「Peter？」Steve詢問，眼睛清澈得令人不願對他撒謊。

「你都把體育室的第一次獻給不知道哪來的野男人了這怎麼可能會夠？！」脹紅著臉的Peter劈哩啪啦地說完了一串原想奪門而出，卻因下身被扣得死緊而只能在原處掙扎，最後只能又急又氣的對上對方的目光──

那種總像是鮮豔的水藍色不知何時變深了，像是暗下來的天色，雖然臉上的溫柔笑容依舊，其中暗濤洶湧的情緒卻使得Spider sense像電流一般輕輕紮著Peter的前額，而Steve相較平時更加低沉平緩的聲音也使他危機感十足：「I’ll make it up to you. I promise.」

“Oh, fuck.”這是Peter被(強行)抱進盥洗室之前最清楚的想法。

 

後來發生的事你們都知道了。Peter腦中的小蜘蛛人形象無奈的攤了攤手。

「我好像忘記要教你禮儀了？」忽然在耳邊放大的柔情男聲使Peter顫了顫，從扶著牆上磁磚的雙手到只能隨身後衝擊無力擺盪的腰脊都隨之一僵，因為從這一連串的經驗他已經學到，只要Steve出現了這種溫柔到近乎能令人腿軟的聲線時，一定會有something happens。「Remember, Soldier. 不論是在戰鬥或談戀愛都絕對 **不能分心** 。」

在最後幾字下了重音的Steve也隨每個音節重重將分身搗入Peter熾熱的後穴，頂弄得少年青澀的軀體微微痙攣，快感堆積在喉頭一時也喊不出來，只能用鼻音悶哼出些像是小動物的呻吟，任由生理的淚水像在身上四濺的水流奔流，在年輕俊秀的臉龐上畫出透明的網。在因情動而潮紅的皮膚襯托之下，少年看來就像一朵帶有朝露而盛放的荼靡花。

一朵為他盛放的花。

這個認知使得Steve又情潮上湧的加快了抽插的動作，雖然熱水造成的血液循環加速會促使男性更容易射精，Peter這個荷爾蒙當盛的青少年已經射了一次不提，但他究竟是擁有四倍體力的超級士兵，這點時間對他而言都還算前戲。

「C…Cap…」為後身忽然高漲的侵略性感到害怕，Peter終究還是出聲喚了對方，紅眼眶裡斗大的淚珠死命撐著，像是要維繫最後一點勇敢。「…我想看著你的臉…」

從男孩語末藏不住的顫抖敏銳的發現到對方在害怕，Steve立刻將少年轉過身抱了起來，讓兩人的胸膛緊貼著彼此，因律動微帶急促的鼻息纏綿在一塊，像是在交換甜蜜的吻。

「沒事，沒事。That’s all my faults.」Steve緩緩舔去Peter眼角不願落下的眼淚，放輕的聲調與和自己同樣急遽的心跳，讓Peter終於因為確定這個人是他熟悉的那個Cap而放鬆，柔韌的裸足環上了年長同性的腰際，雙手也緊抱住對方的頸窩，像要把自己鑲入愛人的身體裡。

先前被侵犯得已經非常柔軟的甬道像隨著呼吸般濃情密意地接納著Steve的陰莖，那種反覆收縮的刺激感使他略有失神的稍稍鬆了手，而Peter的體重也使其捅入了身處更為柔軟的部分，兩人都因快感而嘆了一口氣，但深怕男孩情緒還未穩定下來，Steve也只是警覺的定在原處不敢動作，一度認真思考這是不是就此作罷──直到Peter彎起還泛著一點水光的眼睛、聲音帶著平時的調笑的對他說：「難道你是換了種方法在 **處罰** 我嗎？Cap。」

「你這孩子真是…」不忍心說出「找死」兩字的Steve只是嘆了口氣，隨後又寵溺的伸手撥開貼在少年側臉的髮絲。「不要在這種場合叫我Cap，我們是情侶，Peter。」

「As you wish, Steve.」Peter從善如流的立刻改了口，眼睛閃爍著亮光像是又有什麼鬼主意。「 **For everything**.」

Steve立刻就從敏感器官那令人銷魂的緊緻感知道那個Everything是什麼意思了，而這也順勢推倒了支撐他理智的最後一根稻草。

「You’ve known that, right?」像是嘆息般幾乎不可聞的說，Steve將雙手放上男孩的臀瓣，在其耳邊放低的聲線聽來乾啞而性感，壓在Peter肩頭的姿勢使其見不著他臉上隱忍的表情。「I won’t let you go. Even you cry.」

為這話的隱喻紅了大半張臉的Peter嚥了嚥口水，艱難的發出了肯定的鼻音。

而下身近乎讓他連頭髮都豎起的強烈撞擊使他明白對方聽見了他的回覆。

雖然嘴上是安撫性而純情的吻著Peter的唇，Steve的下身卻毫不留情地反覆衝撞著脆弱的敏感點，這種極大的感知反差反而令Peter感到更加情色，而他一直被遺忘的陰莖也因兩人的倚靠而有一搭沒一搭的摩擦著Steve的腹肌，就著俯瞰的視角，他就像在藉著Steve的身軀自瀆一般。

Steve也注意到這道視線，臉上的笑容更溫柔了些，什麼話都不說的將Peter的身體又更壓上自己一側，任由地心引力以及他自己的抽插使得Peter分身的接觸面積更大，而在羞恥感以及後穴堆積而起的快意雙重交錯之下也使之很快就到了頂點。

濁白的精液打上兩人相偎的胸前，尤其多半都糊在了Steve偉岸厚實的胸膛，硬是帶出了更使氣氛燥熱的淫靡感，Peter在感到羞愧的同時也不禁有種微妙而隱密的喜悅，彷彿是在看著自己親手做出的作品。

然而這種竊喜沒過多久就又再次被後穴新一輪的快感淹沒，不斷懸空的失重感及跌落帶來的歡愉過分尖銳，使Peter感覺自己就像是缺水的魚，尖叫卡在喉頭發不出半點聲響，只能被動的隨著Steve的挺腰上下擺動，將身體繃出漂亮的線條。只見這位眾所皆知的美國好青年一向清水般的藍眼因為情熱而眼尾泛紅、矛盾卻又確切共存，瀏海不知是被汗還是水捋到了上頭、看來是不同以往的撩亂卻帥氣──最重要的是，這樣的瘋狂、這樣的Steve Rogers只屬於他一個人。

情難自禁的Peter親吻上對方的唇，而Steve也很快反客為主的探入Peter口中，略帶征服慾的像是下身的動作般將其攪得一蹋糊塗，最後在少年忍不住撐起距離時才饜足的拉出了長長的銀絲，旋即轉而舔吻其白皙的鎖骨，像要在上好的畫布用吻痕勾勒出一朵花。

「Good boy.」聽那夾雜在喘息間的低啞聲線，感覺下身又為此抬頭的Peter也拋下了羞赧，遂著慾望驅使的悄悄伸出一隻手迷戀的將Steve胸前的濁液抹開，然而那道如牆般的胸膛的堅實觸感實在太好，他又忍不住多摸了幾把，直到對方似乎報復──也可能是獎賞？──的舔上了他的乳頭，像是靜電般的顫慄感使他縮了縮後穴，而這也使顯然嚐到甜頭的Steve又更加賣力地以舌尖在上頭打圈，使他被三方夾攻的快意滅頂。

「S…Steve…我…我不能再…再射了…」即便這麼說，身體卻像知道怎麼找到最大快感的抱緊Steve埋在自己胸口的頭，Peter感覺自己已經發洩過兩次的陰莖敏感到令人心生恐懼，那種就像是要把一切理智沖刷掉的快樂從尾椎處源源不斷的順著背脊傳到前身，他硬得發疼的分身再次冒出了透明如水的黏膩液體，而就當他要射精的前一刻，Steve卻冷不防的抽回一隻手用拇指按住了少年就要一瀉千里的鈴口。

生生被扼住快感的衝擊令Peter瞠大了眼睛、滴落幾滴涎液，放大的全身知覺在此更加明顯且焦躁，無法發洩的慾望像是欲出欄的困獸般狂躁的衝撞著他的身體內部，他下意識地就想用暴動的蜘蛛力量推開扣著自己的超級士兵，卻因對方又一個抵上體內敏感處而棄械投降，只能繃緊了肌肉，任憑無處掙脫的快感在體內竄動，生理性的眼淚像是偶陣雨般滴答滴答的落下，他任人宰割的像是溺水之人張開口大力呼吸。

「Wait for me.」邊動作邊愛戀的詳端少年失神卻充滿媚態的狼狽情態，Steve彷彿例行晚安吻般從容淺吻著Peter的臉龐，帶有老繭的指腹輕柔的捻按著其巍巍顫抖著的陰莖，似乎羽毛般的撫過上頭每一寸跳動的經脈，卻偏生不讓他一口氣射出，好似種甜美的酷刑，使Peter的全身乃至腳趾都因快感而蜷曲，炙熱的肉穴像吸盤般緊緊吸附著Steve的分身，使他無暇去顧慮其他，只能一遍遍在少年泛紅的耳稍喚著他的名字，並憑天性往深處更為猛烈的突刺。

在感受到耳畔呼喚「Peter」的呼吸聲變得急促時，意識被各種熱度蒸發得所剩無幾的Peter恍惚的感知到了Steve也許要高潮了，於是依舊慾望遠比理性還要早行動的親吻上對方的耳廓，盡可能大聲的說了句「I love you, Steve.」。

下一秒下身前後同時激發的快感讓他幾近昏厥，Steve就像交媾的狼般緊抓著他的腰際，將灼熱得發燙的精液不可拒絕的全數注入了他的後穴，那種好似野獸的狠勁和充盈感使他有種腹腔會為此脹破，自己真的會懷上對方孩子的錯覺。

在一切動靜平息後，微妙的沉默以及水流聲終於闖進了兩人世界，不用動Peter就能感受到精液從身後秘穴流出來的濕潤感，但強大的疲憊感遠在羞愧之前籠罩了他，於是他撒嬌似的將全身掛上了年長愛人肩頭。

然後他感覺到了Steve吻上了他的額頭並略帶無奈的說了句：「I love you, too.」

於是Peter有些傻呼呼但滿足的笑著睡過去了。

 

事後不知道Steve有沒有又性格大變的來了一發，反正Peter醒來時十分鮮明的感知到全身上下都像要被拆開重組般的痠痛──這可不尋常，他畢竟還是有著超凡的復原能力。

從身處的床頭擺飾辨識出自己身在Steve的房間，看清楚自己身上穿著浴袍的他便又頹然放縱自己癱了回去七思八想，思考起自己這難得的疼痛。

但是若要對上四倍體力…想起自己和 **那個** **Captain America** 居然在Avengers的淋浴間上演了這麼火辣的春宮秀──他們兩個也沒想到說不定Tony在大廈所有地方都架了攝影機──Peter不禁臉一陣紅一陣白，雖然他確實幾度因為嫉妒那個奪走Steve初體驗的lucky guy，破罐子摔破誘惑了對方，但他也從來沒想過Steve的持久力 **會這麼長** 。

「Ahem.」門口傳來了禮貌性的打擾聲，只見Steve手上捧著個裝有食物的托盤，眼神有些不自在。「May I come in?」

「…It’s your room.」一時間也有些尷尬的Peter也只能這樣乾巴巴回答，勾引別人到把自己做到睡著什麼的他簡直不能再丟臉，一開始信誓旦旦的說自己已經不是孩子什麼的現在看來根本就像笑話。

「…我煮了點東西，」見男孩這個反應以為對方是在對自己生氣，心裡對自己也有些惱的Steve不自覺放輕了聲音以及動作，隨手將餐盤放在離Peter最近的床頭櫃上，揚起一個溫柔得就要讓人沉溺的笑容。「我想你可能醒來了會餓。」

說到 **這個** 和那根本犯規的微笑使Peter又立刻以肉眼可見的速度紅了整張臉，在不自然的停頓後磕磕絆絆的從床上坐了起身──一度因為動作太倉惶拉到肌肉而齜牙裂嘴──欲伸手接過餐盤上飄著香味以及熱氣的千層麵。

見少年那逞強的樣子，Steve心生憐愛的伸手摸摸Peter的頭，決定率先打破兩人之間的怪誕氣氛，這也算是身為年長者的一種責任吧。「Peter, I said I love you, and that’s true.」

Peter先是為這發語愣了一愣，隨後眼睛就像被映照了花火的湖面般閃閃發亮，儘管難免羞赧，他還是低聲地回了句「love you, too.」。

順理成章的，Steve理直氣壯的就著Peter不方便隨意動作的緣故獲得了餵少年吃東西的權利。

而在不尷不尬嚼了幾口後，Peter猶豫的看了似乎對這個新任務非常上心、認真用湯勺切著麵條的金髮青年，終究還是捺不住好奇的問了：「那個，Cap，你…你一直都…呃，你的體力一直都這麼好嗎？」

聞言的Steve不小心將手中的湯匙柄扳彎，耳根子泛紅的尷尬望向其實也在開口後就後悔的少年，最後只能將千言萬語化作一句：「…抱歉。」

「Hey, you don’t have to be sorry. 是我先開頭的，」Peter連忙將話題導向正面的所在，「而且其實我還滿喜歡的。」

當他終於意識到自己說了什麼時他已經不想活了。

但看來這句話的助益很大，Steve的笑容又恢復了平時靦腆而明亮，讓Peter滿腔的埋怨與全身痠痛也只好擱在一邊…反正，呃，他的確也算滿喜歡的。

體能訓練總會在某些時刻派上用場的，對吧？

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 在我心中，Cap感覺很像《八田百田》中八田那種「人很好但女朋友會被持♂久♂力嚇跑」的類型，所以就借用了人設，如果OOC得嚴重了…呃，說聲抱歉，各位就當肉文看過去吧？  
> 理論上這應該算是You will Never Know的番外，延續Cap之前說的他第一次是「At the gym. When I was a soldier.」…大概是這樣的背景。  
> 我不擅長寫肉，這篇其實是為了彌補You will Never Know中Steve和Peter幾乎被水過去的約會而寫的，否則我對於Cap的罪惡感實在大到無法原諒自己啊啊啊啊  
> 基於Cap戰鬥時的Dominate的樣子，我於是把他腦補成在那啥時也會特別具有侵略性，反正之前說了，大盾在我心中總有種天然黑(雙重人格)的奇怪印象，所以就自然而然寫出這個控制慾爆棚的傢伙了(X)  
> 希望各位能笑納(土下座


End file.
